What The Heck!
by kaurama-kasuki
Summary: After the digimon incident.. Izumi was trying to wake Kouji up.. I did some changes but the story's still the same! KOUZUMI ONE SHOT!


Hello there! This is my first fic so go easy on me ok….

Well, I'm not gonna make this long so, I'll just do my disclaimer and start

I own Kouji and Izumi… in my DREAMS! Sadly, I don't own Kouji NOR Izumi … I own nothing… SIGH.. How depressing...

**WHAT THE HECK!**

It was a Monday and 18 – year old Izumi just finished eating her breakfast when…..

RING RING RING The phone rang.

"What? Who could be calling this early?" Izumi said while looking at her clock. "It's only 6 am!" she said while answering the phone. "Hello? Good Morning."

"Hello, Miss Izumi, Good Morning. This is Kiara, maid of Master Kouji."

"Oh, hi Kiara! What's up!"

"Well Miss, It's Master Kouji."

" Huh? What's wrong? Is he hurt? Is he alright?" The blonde girl said with out breathing. ( She was worried, what do you expect?)

"Miss Izumi calm down, master Kouji is fine. We're just having a hard time waking him up."

"Oh, is that so?"

Suddenly they heard a loud crash.

" Oh No! Master Kouji's throwing things again! Miss Izumi PLEASE help us!"

"hahahaha… Okay I'll come over.."

Then another crash..

"Please hurry miss Izumi!"

" OK, OK, Just cool it. Hahaha…."

Then they hung up.

-----After the Digimon incident, Izumi and Kouji became good friends…

After about 10 minutes. Izumi was already knocking at Kouji's door.

KNCK KNOCK KNOCK

" Kiara, I'm here."

Kiara then opened the door.

" Miss Izumi! Please hurry, It's getting late and I don't want you to be late for school."

"Don't worry Kiara. We won't, so, where's Kouji?"

"Follow me Miss." Kiara then led Izumi to Kouji's room.

Upon entering the room, the two heard Kouji arguing with the maids, who were trying their best to wake the lone wolf.

"Leave me alone! Let me sleep!" The navy blue haired boy said while throwing a vase.

"Huh, another vase." Kiara said. " that's the 6th today." She added then sweat dropped.

"Wow! What a mess!" Izumi said seeing the room and the frightened maids.

"You guys can go, I'll wake him up." She said while leading the maids out of Kouji's room.

Once they were all out, except for Kouji and Izumi of course, Izumi started to wake the boy up.

"Hey, Kouji, wake up." Izumi said sitting beside Kouji.

"Izumi?"

"Yup, at your service sir!"

"You're here to wake me up to? If that is so, you'll fail." Kouji said still not opening his eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. So why don't you leave me alone to sleep."

"Ok." Izumi said while lying beside the sleeping Kouji (Under the covers.)

**No, it's not what you think. She just lied down beside him.**

"Hmm..." Kouji giving a slight moan turned his back to Izumi.

Izumi then placed her arms around Kouji. Because of this Kouji turned to face Izumi who was watching him sleep.

Izumi's POV

'Kouji looks really cute' I thought.

'I wonder how I could wake him up?' Then I got this idea to wake him up.

Izumi's POV over

After a while Kouji felt something.

Kouji's POV

'huh, what's this' I thought still not opening my eyes.

'I can't breathe' When finally I was out of breath, I opened my eyes to see what was happening. To my surprise I saw Izumi... kissing me!

That's when I pushed her away from me. And I jumped out of my bed.

Kouji's POV over

Kouji jumped out of his bed, blushing madly at the sight of Izumi kissing her.

"What the heck! What did you do!" He shouted, blushing furiously.

Izumi started to laugh. " Well, Kouji, since you didn't want to wake up I--"

Before Izumi could finish Kouji stopped her.

"I know what you did! You almost suffocate me to death! Don't you ever do that again!" he shouted losing his image of the quiet type, Still Blushing madly!

"hahahahahaha... ok, ok, Kouji just take a bath, we'll be late for school. I'll be waiting for you in your living room." Izumi said still laughing at the sight of his boyfriend blushing madly.

Then she left the room quietly.

"That Izumi..." he said smiling. thinking of Izumi.

'My girlfriend's not a bad kisser' he thought.

**The End**

So, how do you like my first fic. I hope it's not that bad. I know the characters are out of character. Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
